T'as rien à envier
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. RyoPi. Pi est jaloux de lui-même...


Note : Un autre OS très débile et très court (quoi qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à du grand art avec le RyoPi...) Pour ma défense, je suis très fatiguée en ce moment, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'y a pas de vrai lemon... Bref, enjoyez bien^^

* * *

**T'as rien à envier  
**

C'était une soirée tranquille, entamée déjà de plusieurs heures, et deux corps se mouvaient déjà dans le salon, dans une ambiance électrique et suffocante, les gémissements cachés par la puissance de la musique. Cette fois, Ryo était allongé sur le canapé, résistant mal aux caresses effectuées sur son membre et son corps en général, les doigts fins passant entre ses cuisses, le long de ses hanches, de ses côtes, sur son torse finement musclé, dessinant des arabesques complexes.

-Ryo... souffla la voix de Yamapi.

-Haan ! Pi !

Les doigts se mouvaient gracieusement, allant et venant sur son sexe tendu, caressant sur toute la longueur, revenant à l'extrémité, pinçant, puis repartant, se resserrant, sentant la chaleur qui émanait de la peau.

-Piiii ! Continue...!

-Ryoo...

-Vas-y ! Déhanche toi ! Piiiiiii...! Hhmm...!

-Ryo !

-Ouiii ! Comme ça ! Encooore !

Le Kanjani rejeta la tête en arrière alors que les caresses sur son membre se faisaient plus fébriles, et donc plus expertes et jouissives, et son souffle saccadé et brûlant passaient ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Hhaahhh... Piiii ! C'est trop booon...!

-Ryooo !

-En... encore... ! fit la voix essoufflée de l'aîné alors qu'il sentait l'extase arriver peu à peu.

De nombreux frissons parcourant l'ensemble de son corps, son torse se levant et se baissant à une fréquence alarmante, le coeur battant la chamade contre ses côtes, tous ses muscles se raidirent alors que la musique s'achevait brutalement, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

-Hein ? Ahh... non ! Pii ! T'en vas pas ! Putain de générique à la con !

-RYO !

-Hein ? Quoi ? s'agita-t-il avant de se retourner. Oh, super, j'ai deux Pi dans mon salon.

-Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te rends compte que t'étais en train de te toucher sur mes concerts ?

-Ah mais t'es trop sexy dans ces tenues, Pi... Et mais attends, ça fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?

-J'étais pas sorti, répondit froidement le leader avant de se retourner vers leur chambre.

Vivement, Ryo quitta son canapé sans se préoccuper de sa demi-nudité, éteignit rapidement la télévision avant de suivre son amant dans la chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui avec un sourire sadique.

-C'est bien que tu sois là, j'ai pas eu le temps de me finir.

-J'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ce soir. Ça m'a refroidi de te voir comme ça.

-Oh, allez Pi ! répliqua l'aîné en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté du leader. Tu sais très bien que tu n'arrivera pas à me résister bien longtemps.

-Tu m'énerves.

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

Ne relevant pas, Tomohisa se coucha et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, espérant ainsi échapper à son amant qui n'avait vraiment aucune envie de dormir tout de suite, et son entrejambe était du même avis. Alors il s'avança à quatre pattes vers la boule qui boudait, et vint s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, par-dessus la couverture qui le frustra plus qu'autre chose, et il se redressa pour la tirer brusquement, découvrant le corps allongé de Yamashita, seulement en boxer pour la nuit.

-T'es sexy comme ça, tu le sais ?

-J'm'en fous.

-Fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je t'assure que je savais pas que t'étais à l'appart' !

-C'est pas une raison pour faire ça ! Quand on ne se voit pas de plusieurs mois, d'accord, mais pas quand on s'est vu le jour même ! C'est indécent ce que tu as fait, Ryo ! Et c'était blessant aussi...

-Oh, pauvre choute~ tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

-Dégage.

Visiblement pas du tout d'accord avec le dernier ordre donné par son cadet, Nishikido glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement du plus jeune et vint y chercher son membre sagement en attente de ses caresses. Il le saisit et y fit courir ses doigts, tout en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant que celui-ci ne refusa pas, et c'est ainsi qu'il se laissa faire, se délectant ses attentions portées sur son sexe à présent durci et tendu à son maximum. Il laissa échapper quelques plaintes, gémissements et soupirs, plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure de son aîné qui agrémenta ensuite chaque caresse de petits coups de langues déstabilisateurs. Et c'est, cambré, la peau perlée de sueur, la chaleur de son propre corps l'étouffant, la respiration essoufflée, le coeur battant la chamade, qu'il se libéra entre les lèvres de son amant qui le suivit quelques instant plus tard, ne s'étant pas oublié non plus dans cette courte réconciliation. Il s'allongea à côté de Tomohisa, le tirant vers lui pour le blottir dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux.

-Ne, Pi...

-Quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu étais jaloux ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Non non rien... répondit Ryo avec un sourire. Enfin, c'est marrant de se dire que tu étais jaloux de toi-même, non ?

-Bak-

L'embrassant pour l'éviter de trop parler, Nishikido jubilait de cette situation qui était très comique à son goût. Non mais c'est vrai ! Yamashita Tomohisa n'avait rien à envier, à personne ! Sauf à lui-même... il trouvait ça tellement drôle qu'il en aurait été plié de rire, le Ryo ! Mais bon, Yamapi n'aurait pas trop été d'accord avec ça... alors il se contenta de l'embrasser pour accaparer son attention sur autre chose que ce petit détail.

-Ne, Ryo...

-Oui mon petit Pi d'amour ?

-Tu le fais souvent ?

-T'es jaloux ?

-Oui...

-T'as rien à envier à cet écran tout plat.

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon, c'était très débile, pas vrai ? ^^'' A bientôt !_


End file.
